Harry Potter and The Pegasus Wing
by taitoca2009
Summary: When he was seventeen, Harry Potter, otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived, defeated Voldemort. He was able to do this with the assistance of his best friend's father, Arthur Weasly. Unfortunately, Arthur died in battle. Harry went on to become the Hogw


Summary-When he was seventeen, Harry Potter, otherwise known as "The Boy Who Lived", defeated Voldemort. He was able to do this with the assistance of his best friend's father, Arthur Weasly. Unfortunately, Arthur died in battle. Harry went on to become the Hogwarts DADA teacher. Ten years after the defeat of Voldemort, the second Triwizard tournament is being held. Harry, the deputy Headmaster of the school, (Under Hermione Granger), is forced to attend the tournament, along with a group of 35 students, at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (or _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_). At the academy he meets, Fleur Delacour, who is in fact teaching charms at the school there. Will love blossom or will Hogwarts be sent packing? Read to find out.

"Potter, the headmistress wants to see you." Stated Draco Malfoy, current Hogwarts teacher of potions.

"Do you know why?" he asked his colleague calmly as he ushered the students out of his room.

"She said it had something to do with this year's Triwizard Tournament."

"Really? Hmm... Okay. I'll go talk to her now." Harry said as he parted words with his friend. After the battle with Voldemort, Draco apologized for briefly siding with the dark lord, and remained faithful to the light, become one of Harry's close friends.

-----------------

"I won't accept no for an answer Harry. You're going."

"Hermione, I have classes to teach, who is going to take my place when I'm gone."

"Ginny Weasly." Hermione stated as she scribbled something on a piece of paper before turning back to Harry. "We are having exams to select the group of thirty five students that will go over the next two weeks. Oversee the exams and get to know the winners. You leave in three weeks." she said before turning back to her paperwork. Harry turned and walked away mumbling. He slowly walked down the revolving steps of the gargoyle.

------------------

Harry Potter slowly paced along the tables of students scribbling on paper for the exam to be able to participate in the tri wizard tournament. He looked at the tables. Fifty students sat in chairs, answering generic knowledge of the wizarding world, including spells, charms, curses, and wizarding history. The students had already preformed their practical exam. Harry glanced around. Young men and women sat with determined facial expressions. This competition is one of ultimate pride. Harry sighed; he would have been more excited if his first Triwizard tournament had not gone so horribly. Cedric's death was a major hit on Harry's morale. He stood brooding in a single spot for a few seconds. A tap on his shoulders brought him back to Earth. A sixth year ravenclaw girl stood with a test in her hand. She held it out to him and he grabbed it, walking over to a small desk and starting a pile of the papers. He sat on the desk and sighed once again. This was going to be a long week.

-------

Harry stood in front of the forty students that had passed the test. He looked around. Five students would be randomly selected and pulled out of the group. Not because they failed, because they had bad luck. Harry sighed.

"The Forty of you have had the grace and skills to pass the exam. But...sadly, only thirty five of you can go." Murmurs swept throughout the crowd of students. "Let me remind you that this competition is extremely dangerous. One of my friends died in this competition ten years ago when we participated." Harry said, conveniently leaving out the fact that Cedric did not die because of the competition, but died because of the fact that Harry had insisted that they win the cup together. Harry sighed and turned back to the students. He looked around. Three meek hands rose. He looked at the first boy. He was obviously a seventh year, due to his height, and the organization of his robes.

Harry looked at a small pad of paper in his arms. The list of the forty students that had passed the second test sat in his hands.

"Name?" Harry said.

"Steven Ishigawa." He said quietly.

"Okay Mr. Ishigawa you are free to go." He said and the young man nodded and briskly walked off.

The next person he turned his attention to was a sixth year girl. He recognized this girl from one of his classes. A Gryffindor.

"Name?" Harry said nonchalantly.

"Kristen Meyers." She said as she nodded to her professor and walked away. Harry nodded and turned to the last student. The Gryffindor boy stood defiantly against the crowd.

"Name?" Harry said calmly.

"Kurt Jackson." The boy said before walking out of the room. Harry sighed. This was the hard part of the job.

"The remaining thirty seven of you are brave enough to go through with this competition. The two people I am about to pick are not lesser than any of you. If I pick you it is not a matter of you not being a good wizard or witch. It is completely random…" he turned his attention to his paper. He held out two fingers and closed his eyes; he traced his fingers down the paper and stopped.

"Kelly Carter and Matthew Conlon." Harry stated. The two students slowly trudged forward and walked out of the large room. Harry looked at the remaining students and smiled.

"Those in your numbers have passed the exam, and will be representing Hogwarts in the next Triwizard Tournament!" Harry said and the students cheered. Harry smiled and turned back to the paper in his hands.

"Congratulations to all of you. But remember, you all must be on your best behavior. We are going to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You are ambassadors from Hogwarts. Behave yourselves." He said as he turned and walked away, leaving excited students behind him. He slowly walked towards Hermione's office. He reached the gargoyle and stood in front of it.

"Lemon snaps." He stated and the gargoyle slowly revolved to reveal a stair case. He calmly stepped into the rotating set of stairs. He walked forward to Hermione's office and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Hermione at her desk.

"Harry! Come in. Do you have the list of those who passed?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"Yes. Here it is." Said Harry as he handed her the packet of papers. She looked up at the packet of thirty five papers and looked at the roster.

"Excellent." She said as she thumbed through the papers. "Excellent Candidates this year. Harry smiled as he went to bed, getting ready for the long trek to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

W00T! That's it for the first chap. I hope to have the second up in a few days. Please R&R.

Au Revoir.

(Good Bye)


End file.
